1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for controlling insect populations including an effective insecticidal amount of a viable Gram negative bacteria, a dead Gram negative bacteria, an extract of a Gram negative bacteria or a mixture or combination thereof and method for making and using same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a dry composition for controlling insect populations including an insect food stuff and an effective insecticidal amount of a viable Gram negative bacteria, a dead Gram negative bacteria, an extract of a Gram negative bacteria or a mixture or combination thereof and method for making and using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The red imported fire ant, Solenopsis invicta, was accidently imported from South America into the United States in the 1930s. During the intervening time period, it has spread throughout the southern states and Puerto Rico and is estimated to infest over 150 million hectares (Lofgren, 1986a). Its high population density correlates with man's activities, which has made it one of the most significant health and agricultural pest ant species (Adams, 1986). Its potent sting and injected alkaloid venom has resulted in a larger number of hypersensitivity reactions than seen with bee stings (Adams and Lofgren, 1981). Its effect on agricultural production of a variety of crops including soybeans, potatoes, corn, citrus, okra and others is well known (Vander Meer, 1986). The preferred diet of the adult red imported fire ant appears to be carbohydrate (Vander Meer et al., 1995).
Attempts to control the red imported fire ants have included extensive use of several approaches: persistent chlorinated hydrocarbon insecticides (Adams, 1986); vegetable oil phagostimulant/active ingredient solvent (Banks et al., 1985); subterranean fogging devices (Amdro Fire Ant Insecticide, 1987); Amdro®, containing a chemical-based insecticide (Logic Fire Ant Bait, technical data, commercial brochure), and Logic®, containing fenoxycarb, a growth regulator, which when ingested by the queen prevents the development of eggs that would normally develop into worker ants (Logic Professional Fire Ant Bait, product label, Te,inix International, Inc.). In Texas attempts are underway to used phorid flies in the biocontrol of imported fire ants (L.E. Gilbert Laboratory, U. T. Austin, 1997). As far as the inventors are aware, there are no microbial-based formulations to control the fire ant population.
The control of insect pests, particularly in environmentally safe manner is a perennial problem. For reasons of health and aesthetics, it is desirable to control insect populations. Imported red fire ants (Solenopsis invicta and other strains) have proven to be pests and potential health risks in many parts of this country. Biologically safe methods for control of fire ants and other insects have been less than completely satisfactory. The avermectin- producing Streptomyces avermitilis has been used to produce avermectin which was thought to be usable in the control of fire ant population.
Other chemical insecticides have been used in attempts to, suppress insect pests. Various other suppression or eradication systems have been tested and yet insect control, as exemplified by the imported fire ant problem remains unsolved, despite the use of various insecticides.
Thus, there is a need in the art for more environmentally friendly control formulation for fire ants and other common insects based on a bait containing either viable or/and dead microbes, extracts thereof and/or mixtures thereof.